Crazy, Vampire Love
by BaMbY666
Summary: Dayna's been in love with Eric Night since her first day at Tulsa House of Night, but when she finds out who he really is her eyes open up to a new love...


**Just a little one off story I thought I'd try, hope you enjoy :):)**

DPOV

"Honestly Dayna. It looks great." Josephine smiled, looking at the mark on my forehead.

"Did it ruin my Mark? I mean, does it look weird?" I looked in the mirror at the scratch on my forehead. It was crooked and went right across the crescent moon that had given me hope in life.

If I hadn't of been marked, I would have been left as the person I use to be. Washing dishes at the dinner every night, and coming home to cook and clean for my family. Don't get me wrong, I love my family more than I can explain. But the moment I was given this mark, it opened up a world of opportunities for me… if I didn't die.

"You can hardly notice. I'd be more worried that people might have seen you trip over." Josephine mumbled the last, in hopes that I didn't hear her, but I did.

"Oh my, God. Do you think Eric noticed?" I looked at her horrified. Even though he was a professor now, I still had the same crush on him that I had since the day I saw him. Of course he was dating Zoey Redbird then, but they broke up for some reason, so he was up for grabs now.

"Ew, seriously? I don't even think he knows who you are, let alone you fell, so you don't have to worry. I mean he's the biggest jerk alive. Why would you even be interested in him?" she sighed, fixing her hair up while checking herself in the mirror. Her long red hair shining like usual, and her skin glowing magically, her silver eyes smiling at her reflection; Josephine seemed to belong in the supernatural life more than me.

It wasn't like I thought I didn't belong, I mean everyone seemed to think I was a vampire before I was marked, the only thing that made them change their mind was my empty forehead. I had long black wavy hair and pale skin, I was gorgeous sure, but I wasn't magical like Josephine.

Josephine and I had actually been best friends since Primary school. The day she turned changed my life, it felt like I was losing her to some sort of disease. But when I got mark a year later, on the exact same day by the way, everything fell back into place. We were once again, inseparable.

"He's a really good actor, and teacher and he's really hot." I smiled dreamily.

"Yeah, but he's a tracker now too. So he's always running off. If you _were_ to go out with him, what kind of relationship would that be? 'Honey I'll be back, just have to put a tattoo on some random chicks head', and then you'll have to stay home and cook and clean. I mean, seriously, how boring." she rolled her eyes and went back to checking herself out.

I laughed. "You're such a drama queen." I said as I grabbed my things and headed out into the hall, Josephine only a few steps behind me.

"Hey are you alright?" Justin, Josephine's friend asked.

Justin was really cute, and I liked him. But I wouldn't call him a friend. He actually hardly ever spoke to me. He didn't really seem like the openly friendly kind of guy. His shaggy blonde hair was always covering his eyes, and hiding his expression. I had only ever seen his eyes once, when the wind blew the hair out of his face. I was left seeing these big beautifully green eyes, like a forest green smiling at me. He was tall and thin though, so it was easy to pick him out in a crowd. Actually, if he wasn't as she as he was, then he'd have girls all over him.

"I'm fine." I sighed; looking around to make sure no one heard him. Just because people didn't know what had happened, doesn't mean I wanted them too.

"We better get going, don't want to be late to dinner." Josephine grabbed my arm and dragged me along.

On the way I bumped into one of the red fledglings. I hadn't seen this one before, but I had seen his look before. Most of them looked at us like that; as if we were just meat to them. it scared me, but over time I was learning to accept them.

Stevie-Rae was helping as all with that. She was one of the nicest vamps out there, and when I had heard she was alive I was so happy. The red fledglings that were with her were just like us, nice and civil. It was the others you had to watch out for.

After dinner I had told Josephine that I wanted some fresh air. She had insisted that I was nuts if I wanted to go out on my own, but didn't stop me. Of course I agreed that I must be crazy, I mean with all the stuff that's happened here lately, it's a wonder that any of us actually get out of bed in the morning. But something was telling me to go out and walk.

It didn't take long until I was standing near the gym. I could hear people inside, but I ignored them, allowing them to have whatever privacy they needed. but just as I turned to walk away, Eric bumped right into me. I froze, looking up into his eyes, unable to say anything.

"Are you alright?" he smiled charmingly.

my heart fluttered as I continued to stare up at him. He was perfect; every inch of him was what I had dreamed my soul mate would look like. I know it sounds stupid, but I really believed that if he would just look at me the way I looked at him, then we would be together forever.

"I said, are you alright?" his smile was fading and I realised I must have looked like an idiot.

"Oh um, yeah." I smiled back, my hands were shaking with nerves and my stomach was turning in knots, I was surprised I had got any words out.

Eric just smiled and turned away; and just like that he was gone. I stood there unable to process what had just happened. _Why didn't I do something? I'm such un idiot._ I groaned to myself.

"Hey, Dayna." I turned to see Justin walk out of the gym.

I frowned at him, confused. "What were you doing in there with Eric?"

Justin shrugged. "Detention, Eric style."

"What happened? I mean, why'd he give you detention?" I was shocked at the thought of Justin getting detention or the Eric would give it to him.

"Eric had said something about a friend and I had punched him." Justin shrugged again.

"What friend?" I asked, amazed, thinking it was Josephine. I didn't realise he had any other friends.

"You." he said nervously.

My jaw dropped. "What did he say?"

"He had said that the scratch on your mark looked as if you had tried to get rid of your mark. I told him that you had just tripped over and then he had said that vamps aren't clumsy so maybe you should try to get rid of the mark." he shrugged, looking at the ground.

"He really said that?" I was stunned, I thought he was one of the good guys but I guess he's nothing special at all. Justin nodded, still not looking at me. "But why'd you punch him? He's a professor; you could have gotten in a lot of trouble.

"It was worth it, because you're worth it." he shrugged.

"I don't understand…"

He looked up at me then, his hair out of his face. His eyes shone like jade crystals, and I knew then what he had meant. "I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you, and even though you don't love me, I wasn't going to let him say that about you."

I was frozen for the third time tonight. Looking at Justin now, I saw how attractive and caring he was, and I realised that I had known for a while that he liked me. But I didn't know how the react to this realisation.

I didn't need to, because Justin reacted for me. he bent forward ever so slightly, brushing his lips against mine. It was a soft kiss. and I could feel the love and compassion behind it, even though it was brief and sweet. I had never imagined my first kiss to be like this, leaving my head spinning and my stomach full of butterflies.

My skin was tingling as he moved back, I wanted to pull him forward and kiss him back, showing him I wanted this too. But before I could move he was already walking away, leaving me to stand there unsure of what had just happened.

So there you have it! My first non-vampire-diaries fanfiction :D

**This is actually a special little something I wrote for my bestie, Dayna, who has been going through a rough time with the majority of her family and friends pestering her to get a boyfriend… so there you go girl, you now have a boyfriend and you can tell them to shove it :P**

**Love you all xox**

**BaMbY**


End file.
